After Meet You
by B Bright
Summary: Baekhyun pacarnya Sehun, tiba-tiba Sehun cuek bikin Baekhyun sedih, pas itu Baekhyun mulai kenal Chanyeol.. WARNING Boy x Boy ChanBaek HunBaek HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**After Meet You**

Author **:** vwvw

Main Cast **:** Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Genre **:** School life

Length **:** Twoshot

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1~

Baekhyun pov

Hari ini seperti biasa aku dijemput namjachinguku Oh Sehun. Dia adalah ketua OSIS saat ini disekolah, dia juga banyak disegani oleh namja-yeoja disekolah. Aku telah menjalani hubungan dengannya kurang lebih selama 4 bulan. Cukup lama bukan, aku benar-benar bahagia memilikinya, ia benar-benar menyayangiku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sikapnya berubah, tak ada lagi panggilan dan kata-kata sayang yang selalu ia lontarkan padaku, ia berubah menjadi dingin aku tak mengerti ada apa dengannya, setiap kutanya 'ada apa denganmu?' ia selalu menjawabnya 'tidak apa-apa.' Aku yang tak ingin berdebat akhirnya hanya mengangguk saja.

Tak lama aku turun dan berpamitan dengan eommaku. Segeraku hampiri namjachinguku yang sedang menunggu.

"Pagi Sehunnie!" seruku tersenyum

"Eoh, cepatlah kalau tak ingin terlambat." ucapnya datar

"Ne." balasku kecewa

-School-

"Hunnie, sepulang sekolah apa kau bisa menemaniku kekedai ice cream? Aku ingin pergi bersamamu. Ne ne?" tanyaku bergelayut manja dilengannya

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun-ah aku ada urusan, ajak saja Kyungsoo." tolaknya

"Apa kau benar-benar sibuk? Baiklah aku akan mengajak yang lain nanti." jawabku

'Jangan berpikiran buruk Baekhyun-ah ia sedang ada urusan tentu saja kau tak ingin mengganggunya bukan?' gumamku

"Eum. Kau masuklah dulu, aku ada urusan." ujarnya

"Araseo. Annyeong Sehunnie!" ucapku

Chanyeol pov

Hai, aku Park Chanyeol. Ketua basket disekolah ini, aku adalah namja yang terkenal sifat ceriaku dan banyak yang mengagumiku. Tapi sayangnya ada seseorang yang tak pernah melihat kearahku sedikitpun.

Pagi ini seperti biasa kulihat ia datang bersama err... namjachingunya itu. Setelahnya seperti biasa ia melempar senyumannya kepada setiap murid yang dilewatinya. Kulihat ia melihatku dan tersenyum padaku.

DEG DEG

Selalu saja seperti ini, jantungku selalu berdetak tak normal setiap melihat senyumnya. 'Kapan kau akan melihat kearahku Baekhyun-ah?' lirihku

...

Hari ini kepala sekolah sedang sakit, semua guru berbondong-bondong menjenguknya dan akhirnya tidak ada pelajaran. Tentu saja semua sangat senang, kuputuskan untuk pergi ketaman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini sudah menjadi tempat favoritku karena tempat ini sepi jadi tidak ada yang mengunjungi tempat ini.

Sepanjang perjalananku, banyak namja yeoja yang meneriakiku dan memberi hadiah. Apa mereka tidak lelah seperti ini setiap hari, entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Kubalas dengan mengucapkan terima kasih dan sedikit tersenyum.

-taman belakang sekolah-

Kududukkan tubuhku dikursi panjang ini yang menghadap bukit. Kuletakkan hadiah-hadian dari teman-temanku tadi.

"Huh, harus kuapakan semua barang ini?" keluhku

PUK

Kurasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Kotolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

DEG

Baekhyun. Seseorang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. 'Ya Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam sekarang bisa bersamanya!' umpatku dalam hati.

"Jeogiyo, apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanyanya

"Eo-eoh? Tentu saja." jawabku tersenyum gugup

"Gomawo. Eh? Apa ini hadiah dari fans-fans sunbae? Wah, banyak sekali." serunya dengan mata berbinar

"Eh? Hehe ne. Apa kau mau, ambil saja sesukamu."

"Eh? Jangan sunbae, itu untukmu bukan untukku lagi pula mereka memberinya dengan tersenyum bukan? Terima saja sunbae, mereka tulus memberikannya." terangnya dengan eyesmilenya

DEG DEG

'Cantik sekali' gumamku

"Ne, kurasa kau benar Baekhyun-ah." jawabku

"Eoh? Dari mana sunbae tau namaku?" ucapnya bingung

"Tertulis dibajumu." jawabku tersenyum

"Aa benar. Aku tak memikirkannya. Hehe" jawabnya tertawa

"Kkk~ kau lucu sekali." ucapku menggusak rambutnya

"Cham, kenapa kau tidak bersama namjachingumu itu eoh? Bukankah biasanya kau selalu menempel padanya?" lanjutku bingung

Kulihat ia menunduk menekuk wajahnya dan mendongak menatapku sendu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ia sedang ada urusan sunbae, aku tak ingin mengganggunya jadi aku kemari. Cham, bagaimana kau tahu aku mempunyai namjachingu? Apa hubunganku dengan Sehun setenar itu ya?" Jawabnya

"Molla, aku hanya sering melihat kalian selalu bersama. Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu disini!" ujarku

"Jinjjayo? Gomawo sunbae." jawabnya tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya benar-benar tulus

"Sebenarnya sejak kapan kau memulai hubungan dengan Sehun?" tanyaku lirih

"Sejak 4 bulan lalu sunbae. Saat itu aku berteman dengannya sampai kami merasa nyaman akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Ia benar-benar menyayangiku dan selalu melindungiku, aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Tapi sejak seminggu ini ia berubah, ia tak pernah menatapku dengan lembut dan tak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangnya. Aku takut sunbae, aku takut ia akan meninggalkanku." ceritanya

Kulihat ia menahan tangisnya. Kubawa ia kedalam dekapanku. Hatiku benar-benar sakit melihatnya saat ini. Rasanya ingin kuhajar namja yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Menangislah." ujarku mengelus punggungnya

Tak lama kurasa seragamku basah karena air matanya, dan keluarlah isakan yang selama ini ia tahan. 'Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersamanya? Tak adakah tempat kosong dihatimu saat ini?' lirihku

Saat tak terdengar suara isakan lagi, perlahan kujauhkan tubuhnya. Kuusap air mata yang masih mengalir, ia mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum manis. Kubalas dengan senyum.

"Gomawo sunbae. Ternyata benar kata mereka." ucapnya terputus

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau terlihat tampan jika tersenyum. Pantas saja mereka menyukaimu, apalagi sunbae ketua basket. Wah, keren sekali!" serunya dengan mata berbinar

'Cepat sekali moodnya berubah?' pikirku

Kutangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Kutatap dalam matanya, ia pun membalas menatapku.

"Saat kau sedih, kau boleh menemuiku Baekhyun-ah. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu menemanimu." ucapku

"Kenapa kau serius sekali sunbae, bukankah ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara kkk? Baiklah aku akan selalu mengunjungimu kalau begitu." ujarnya tersenyum

Baekhyun pov

Saat ini perasaanku sedikit tenang karena pelukan Chanyeol sunbae tadi. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya, ini adalah kedua kalinya aku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya setelah Sehun tentunya.

Drrrt

 _From: Chanyeol sunbae_

" _Baekhyun-ah! :D Apa kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah nanti? Apa kau ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat? Katakan padaku akan kutemani^^"_

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Baru saja tadi berkenalan rasanya sudah lama mengenalnya.

 _To: Chanyeol sunbae_

" _Tentu saja ada. Aku ingin pergi kekedai ice cream sunbae. Benarkah sunbae akan menemaniku? Bagaimana dengan latihanmu?"_

 _From: Chanyeol sunbae_

" _Jinjja? Tentu saja. Tenang saja, tidak ada latihan untuk hari ini^^ Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti^^._

Kuletakkan handphoneku kemudian kulihat periksa lagi handphoneku untuk mengecek apa Sehun menghubungiku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menelan kekecewaan karena tak ada kabar darinya.

 _To: Sehun Chagi 3_

" _Hunnie~ mwohae? Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku merindukanmu~"_

Tak lama kulihat ada balasan pesan. Senyumku mengembang begitu membaca nama yang tertera pada pesan itu.

 _From: Sehun Chagi 3_

" _Aku sedang sibuk Baekhyun-ah. Mian."_

 _To: Sehun Chagi 3_

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Apa kau sudah makan, bagaimana kalu kita makan siang bersama? Aku membawa bekal banyak hari ini^^."_

 _From: Sehun Chagi 3_

" _Mian aku tak bisa."_

 _To: Sehun Chagi 3_

" _Apa kau benar-benar sibuk? Baiklah maafkan aku telah mengganggumu."_

Tak ada balasan setelahnya. Kutatap nanar handphoneku dan segera kuletakkan kembali kedalam tas. Kutangkup wajahku diantara lengan tanganku dimeja. Aku benar-benar merindukan sosoknya yang hangat seperti dulu. Tak terasa air mataku mulai menetes membayangkan momen-momen indahku dulu bersamanya.

Samar-samar kudengar ada yang menyebut Sehun. Tak jelas memang tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu Sehun sunbae ketua OSIS itu kan? Kudengar ia berpacaran dengan adik kelas kita yang bernama Luhan. Ia sangat manis dan imut, kudengar mereka baru berpacaran selama seminggu ini."

"Eh? bukankah pacar Sehun sunbae selama ini adalah Baekhyun? Kenapa jadi Luhan?"

"Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti."

DEG

Apakah benar yang mereka katakan? Apa benar Sehun melakukan hal itu padaku? Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Aku harus percaya padanya.

Sehun pov

Kubalas dengan malas pesan dari kekasihku. Jujur saja aku benar-benar merasa bosan dengannya. Sekarang aku telah memiliki kekasih baru yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatianku.

Luhan namanya, ia adalah namja cantik yang memiliki banyak kelebihan dibanding Baekhyun. Sudah seminggu ini aku menjalani hubungan dengan Luhan. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang selalu merengek meminta ini dan itu, Luhan lebih mandiri dan mengertiku.

Luhan sebenarnya tak mengerti jika aku masih mempunyai kekasih. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalu ia mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 END

**After Meet You Chap 2**

Author **: vwvw**

Main Cast **:** Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Genre **:** School life

Length **:** Chapter

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 / END

Baekhyun pov

Kriiiing~

Bel pulang sekolah

Kuputuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol Sunbae dikelas. Tak lama ia datang dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Eh? Apa kau berlari sunbae? Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanyaku menghampirinya dan mengusap peluhnya

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menunggu terlalu lama" jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkunya

"Eh? Aku senang menunggu sunbae. Tak apa tak perlu khawatir sunbae." terangku

Chanyeol pov

Akhirnya waktu yang kutunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Kupercepat langkahku menuju kelasnya. Baru sebentar berlari peluh telah membanjiriku. Mungkin ini efek karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Eoh? Apa kau berlari sunbae? Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanyanya menghampiriku dan mengusap peluhku

DEG DEG

Aku terkejut karena perlakuannya. Tapi aku memaklumi itu karena ia memang baik pada semua orang.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menunggu terlalu lama" jawabku sambil menggaruk tengkunya

"Eh? Aku senang menunggu sunbae. Tak apa tak perlu khawatir sunbae." Terangnya

"Araseo. Kajja Baekhyun-ah kita berangkat." ujarku

"Ne~" ucapnya tak kalah girang

kedai ice cream

"Sunbae mau pesan apa?"

"Biar aku saja yang membelikanmu, hari ini aku yang akan membayarmu."

"Hua jeongmal? Hahaaa gomawo sunbae." ujarnya senang

Tak lama

"Cha~ Ice cream pesananmu datang"

"Eoh? darimana sunbae tau aku menyukai stroberi?"

"Aku hanya menebaknya saja."

"Cham, Apa sunbae tahu? Sunbae adalah yang pertama yang pernah kuajak kemari."

"Eoh? Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan namjachingumu itu?"

"Sehun tak suka ice cream. Ia selalu menolak jika kuajak kemari."

Kulihat wajahnya berubah sendu. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya seperti ini.

"Hei. Kenapa kau tak membicarakan masalah tadi dengannya? Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk bertanya padanya?" ujarku

"Ak-aku takut sunbae. Tatapannya seolah-olah membunuhku secara perlahan. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengatakannya, lidahku terasa kelu untuk membicarakannya."

"Kalau begitu katakan tanpa menatapnya."

"Eoh, benar juga kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku ya?" ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Aigoo, kenapa kau imut sekali" kucubit kedua pipi cubbynya

"Yak! Ap-appo sunbae! Geumanhae jebal~" erangnya

Normal pov

Kriiing

Bel alarm berbunyi

Dengan semangat Baekhyun bangun dan segera mematikan alarm itu. Segera ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Stelah memakai seragam ia turun menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Tak lama suara mobil Sehun terdengar. Setelah berpamitan ia segera menghampiri namjachingunya.

Masih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sehun hanya menjawabnya datar. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menyeliputi mereka. Seketika Baekhyun teringat ucapan Chanyeol kemarin.

"Hu-hunnie~ Sepulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu dikelasku ya! Tak ada penolakan kali ini." ujarnya setelah sampai disekolah.

'Kali ini akan kuperjelas permasalahan ini' ujarnya

-skip time-

Kriiing

Bel istirahat

Terlihat sesosok namja tengah kebingungan mencari Baekhyun. Yap bisa ditebak namja itu adalah Chanyeol.

Dia terlihat kebingungan mencari Baekhyun saat ini. Bagaimana ia tidak kebingungan, Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan untuk segera menemuinya tanpa memberitahu tujuannya.

Chanyeol pov

"Yak Byun Baekhyun kau ada dimana?" umpatku

Eoh, lebih baik kucoba mencarinya di atap sekolah, mungkin ia ada disana.

Ternyata dugaanku benar, ia saat ini tengah menatapku dengan senyum yang lebar melebihi lebarnya senyumanku.

"Wah! Kau menemukanku sunbae! Daebak." ucapnya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang melihat ibunya datang.

"Heuh... heuh... aku kebingungan mencarimu tadi. Kau tega sekali!" kesalku

"Kkkk~ mianhae. Ini minumlah sunbae." ucapnya menyodorkan minuman kaleng bersoda

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

"Tebak apa yang telah kukatakan padanya sunbae!" ujarnya riang

"Aku menyerah. Memang apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku telah memintanya untuk menemuiku sepulang sekolah nanti^^!"

"Jinjja? Baiklah, semoga kau baik-baik saja dengannya." ujarku tersenyum menutupi rasa sakitku

'Ini yang terbaik Chanyeol-ah. Asal ia bahagia aku juga bahagia. Lebih baik aku tetap seperti ini.' Gumamku

Normal pov

Kriiing

Bel pulang sekolah

Drrrt

Sebuah pesan baru masuk dihandphone Baekhyun. Setelah membaca nama yang tertera disana ia langsung berhambur mengulum senyum.

 _From: Sehun 3_

" _Mianhae Byun Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar tak bisa untuk bertemu saat ini, aku ada keperluan mendadak. Mengertilah."_

Seketika senyum itu luntur. Ia benar-benar merasa kecewa pada namjachingunya itu. Bahkan saat Chanyeol mengajaknya ke taman ia hanya diam dan menekuk wajahnya menahan tangis. Sampainya mereka ditaman, Chanyeol tak menyerah untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Setelah kehabisan akal akhirnya ia memeluk Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Hanya dengan cara ini lah Baekhyun bisa kembali tersenyum.

Chanyeol pov

Kurengkuh erat tubuhnya. Sungguh aku benar-benar membenci pemandangan saat ini, dimana Baekhyun menangis terisak hanya karena namja bodoh yang mempermainkan perasaannya. Hatiku berdenyut sakit mendengar isakannya. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah memeluknya, mengelus dan mencium puncak kepalanya menyalurkan sedikit ketenangan.

"Apa kau tahu Baekkie. Sangat sakit melihatmu selalu menangis seperti ini karena namja itu. Tapi aku juga senang karena kau tak menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Tapi mengapa kau selalu melampiaskannya dengan menangis? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu marah. Tidakkah kau lelah dengannya?" tanyaku lembut

Tapi ia tak menjawab. Tak lama suara isakan itu hilang, setelah kurasa ia sedikit tenang kuusap air mata itu dan menunggunya menjawab. Kulihat ia tersenyum, ia sudah kembali seperti Byun Baekhyun yang ceria. Selalu saja seperti ini, setelah menangis menumpahkan semua rasa marahnya ia akan tersenyum seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kulihat ia menatapku lembut tapi masih menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan didalamnya.

"Mianhae sunbae karena aku menangis lagi dihadapanmu. Aku hanya lebih nyaman seperti ini sunbae. Kalau sunbae bertanya apa aku lelah, tentu saja aku lelah tapi sebelum mendapatkan kepastian itu aku tak akan menyerah." ucapnya tersenyum manis

Perlahan kuangkat tanganku, kuusap pipinya dengan tatapanku yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu eoh? kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan sebuah permen. Kkkk~"

Ya, kembalilah Baekhyun yang ceria dan cerewet seperti dulu. Aku bersyukur karena ia sudah bisa tersenyum lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, kuajak ia menuju kedai ice cream, dan tentu saja ia menjawabnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

kedai ice cream

"Channie sunbae~ bolehkah aku membeli 2 mangkuk ice cream? Ne ne ne?" ujarnya menggelayut dilenganku

"Mwo! Apa kau sedang memerasku eoh? Tidak! Nanti perutmu sakit anak kecil!"

"Channie~~! Ne ne?" ucapnya dengan puppy eyesnya

"Haishh, geurae!"

"Huaaa jinjjayo? Gomawo sunbae~"

CUP

Saking/? senangnya ia mengecup pipiku. Tentu saja aku terkejut, sedetik kemudian kuulum sebuah senyum menatapnya yang langsung berlari memesan ice cream. Segera kuhampiri ia menyuruhnya untuk menunggu ditempat duduk. Ia pun menurut dan menungguku.

"Ini ice creamnya."

Kulihat ia menatap nanar lurus entah kearah siapa. Setelahku ikuti pandangannya.

DEG

Bukankah ia Sehun? Namjachingu Baekhyunku, mengapa ia sedang bersama Luhan bahkan mereka bermesraan. Seketika aku tersadar dan menatap Baekhyun sendu. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia benar-benar menahan tangis sembari menatapku. Kutarik tangannya menjauh dari kedai itu.

"Kenapa keluar sunbae? Bukankah didalam ada Sehun tadi? Ia sedang bersama Luhan tadi, aku ingin menemui mereka." ucapnya lirih

"Kau tak perlu melihatnya Baekkie. Kau boleh menangis sekarang" ujarku lembut

"Ani, aku tak akan menangis lagi untuknya karena sunbae juga akan sakit nantinya" ujarnya tersenyum, senyumnya seakan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baiknya. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu anak kecil, tak perlu takut" ujarku

Baekhyun pov

Akupun kembali menuju kedai tadi. Kuhampiri meja Sehun Oppa bersama yeojachingunya dan kusapa mereka dengan senyum palsuku.

"Annyeong" sapaku, kulihat Sehun terkejut tapi kulemparkan tatapan hangatku padanya.

Sedetik kemudian ia menarik lenganku keluar sedangkan Chanyeol sunbae menemani Luhan. Ia hempaskan tanganku kasar sehingga aku melenguh sakit karnanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" bentaknya

"Eoh? Bukankah kau tahu persis kalau aku menyukai ice cream? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya sedang apa kau disini? Dan siapa dia? Namjachingu?" tanyaku

"Ya, ia namjachinguku" ucapnya menatapku. Kulihat ia benar-benar yakin dengan ucapannya.

DEG

Aku hanya menghela nafas berat dan coba tersenyum.

Kulihat ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Tidakkah kau merasa sakit? Jangan tersenyum." tanyanya lembut

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku Sehunnie? Apa kau bosan denganku?" tanyaku

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud begini. Aku hanya merasa ada yang tak kau miliki ada apa Luhan. Aku tak nyaman saat bersamamu, mungkin hanya diawal aku bisa nyaman denganmu Baekhyun-ah. Mianhae" ujarnya menyesal

"Luhan cantik dan imut, ia namja baik dan lebih mandiri dari pada aku. Mungkin itu yang membuatmu luluh padanya" ucapku menahan air mata

Tidak Baekhyun-ah kau jangan menangis untuknya lagi. Kau sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol tadi.

"Kalian sangat serasi. Luhan cantik dan kau tampan. Tolong jagalah Luhan jangan sampai ia menangis karnamu seperti aku ara! Aku akan merestui kalian, aku juga tak akan menceritakan tentang kita padanya" ujarku tersenyum

Aku yakin Sehun benar-benar mengerti arti dari senyumku. Seketika itu ia langsung memelukku, perlahan kubalas pelukannya yang merupakan pelukan terakhir darinya.

"Gomawo Baekhyun-ah, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku"

"Tentu saja! Memang hanya kau yang boleh mendapatkan yang terbaik!"

"Kkkk~ gomawo Baekhyun-ah"

"Hng Sehun-ah!"

Kemudian kami kembali memasuki kedai. Kulihat saat ini Luhan sedang bercanda dengan Chanyeol sunbae. Entah mengapa melihatnya aku sedikit tak suka. Semenjak aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol sunbae aku selalu merasa baik-baik saja, aku selalu percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan membuatku bahagia.

"Annyeong Luhanie" sapaku yang membuat ia bingung

"An-annyeong, geundae nuguseyo?" tanyanya imut

"Wah kau benar-benar imut, pantas saja Sehun menyukaimu. Kenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun teman dekat namjachingumu" ucapku dengan senyum tulus

"Ah, ne Xi Luhan imnida" ujarnya sambil menunduk malu

"Kkk~ kyeopta. Baiklah sepertinya aku dan Chanyeol sudah tidak ada keperluan disini. Aku pergi dulu annyeong!"

Kutatap Sehun yang juga menatapku seolah berkata 'Gomawo' kubalas dengan senyumku kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

PUK

Kurasakan ada seseorang yang pastinya itu Chanyeol sunbae, ia sedang menepuk bahuku.

"Gwaenchanha?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku benar-benar kagum denganmu tadi, kau bahkan secepat itu memaafkannya."

"Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memukulnya? Menamparnya? Itu hanya akan menjadi beban berat nantinya, bukankah begitu? Berteman lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus bermusuhan karena hal ini."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapanku. Ia menarik tanganku kedekapannya. Kubalas pelukannya.

"Eoh? Ice creamku mana sunbae? Tadikan sudah beli?" ucapku mengerucutkan bibirku

"Eoh? aku meninggalkannya di meja kasir, tadi kusuruh mereka untuk membungkusnya."

"Mwo? Hiks... Ice creamku hiks.." tangisku

"Eh? uljima Baekkie akan kuambilkan tunggulah sebentar disini. Araseo"

"Jinjja! Araseo akan kutunggu sampai kau kembali Channie~" ucapku girang

"Haish giliran ice cream saja sudah senang seperti ini."

Normal pov

1 week later

Terlihat sepasang sahabat sedang tidur bersama ditaman belakang sekolah yang merupakan tempat bertemunya mereka pertama kali.

Tak lama seorang namja terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara igauan sang sahabat yang mengusik tidurnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka matanya, setelah sepenuhnya sadar ia tersenyum memandangi sahabatnya yang sedang tidur dibahunya. Perlahan ia angkat tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi sahabatnya. Sang sahabat yang kita ketahui adalah Baekhyun ini pun terusik tidurnya karena elusan dipipinya.

"Eoh, Channie." serunya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun anak kecil?"

"Heum, karena kau menyentuh pipiku."

"Kkk~ Mianhae. Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja setelah kau melepasnya? Bukankah kau menyayanginya? Mian tapi aku masih memikirkannya. Apa benar kau telah rela melepaskannya atau jangan-jangan kau malah menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya rapat. Setelahnya ia menghela napas berat menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

"Ia telah memilih Luhan, aku hanya bisa mendukung mereka saat ini. Asal ia bisa membahagiakan Luhan aku akan memaafkannya. Entah mengapa saat itu aku benar-benar rela melepasnya mengingat aku yang dulu sangat mencintainya. Bukankah aku sudah tak pernah menangis lagi eoh? Apa kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Mianhae hehe. Geundae apa kau tahu? Saat itu kau benar-benar bersikap layaknya orang dewasa Baekkie, baru saja aku terkagum-kagum karena itu setelahnya kau malah kembali seperti anak kecil."

"Kkk~ benarkah? Mana yang kau suka? Saat aku menjadi anak kecil atau dewasa seperti saat itu?"

"Aku menyukai keduanya."

"Lalu mengapa kau cemberut saat aku kembali menjadi anak kecil eoh?"

"Kkk~ Aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu Baekkie" ujar Chanyeol lembut

"Eung?" ujar Baekhyun bingung

Chanyeol pov

Kutangkup kedua pipinya, kutatap dalam matanya tak meninggalkan kesan lembut tentunya. Kulihat ia masih bingung dengan ucapanku tadi. Kali ini aku akan katakan yang sebenarnya, tak mungkin akan kupendam selamanya bukan.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau percaya love at first sight?"

"Eoh? Tentu saja, bahkan aku telah mengalaminya dengan Sehun dulu."

"Bisakah kau tak membicarakan orang lain saat ini" ucapku serius

"Mianhae" ucapnya menunduk

Kuangkat perlahan kepalanya menghadapku.

"Apa kau tahu? Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku tertarik, awalnya kupikir itu hanyalah perasaan sebentar. Tapi semakin lama perasaan itu semakin besar setiap harinya. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh, bahkan aku tahu kebiasaanmu saat kau kesal, marah, bahkan kecewa meski semua itu selalu kau tutup dengan senyumanmu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Baekkie, ani bahkan aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" ujarku serius

Kulihat ia melebarkan mata dan mulutnya. 'Bahkan disaat seperti ini ia terlihat menggemaskan.' umpatku

Tak lama ia mengulum sebuah senyum tipis.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya sedikit curiga. Aku mengerti perasaannya, tentu ia trauma karena kejadian itu. Tapi aku tak menyerah untuk meyakinkannya.

"Tentu. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu sepertinya, aku akan membuat senyum tulus yang akan selalu terlukis indah dibibirmu. Aku tak akan sekalipun membiarkanmu untuk meneteskan air mata dari mata indahmu ini. Karena mata ini hanya akan kubiarkan untuk melukis sebuah senyuman." tuturku

Kulihat matanya mulai bergerak mencari sebuah ketulusan dimataku. Setelah ia menemukannya senyumnya mengembang, perlahan dari matanya akan turun beberapa air mata.

"Hei, kenapa menangis eum?" tanyaku mengelus pipinya

"Aku percaya padamu sunbae" ujarnya meneteskan air mata dan tak lupa senyuman manis terlukis indah dibibirnya.

"Jinjja?" ucapku tak percaya

Ia membalas ucapan dengan anggukan cepat. Oh, betapa menggemaskannya ia. Tanpa basa basi kutarik ia kedalam pelukanku.

"Gomawo Baekhyun-ah, saranghae."

"Nado saranghae sunbae"

Kutangkup kedua wajahnya, kutatap lekat kedua matanya, kudekatkan wajahku.

CUP

Kukecup kening dan kedua pipinya. Kulihat ia tersenyum.

CUP

Ia mencium pipi kananku. Kulihat ia menundukkan kepalanya malu, aku hanya terkekeh pelan dan menggusak rambutnya sayang.

Baekhyun pov

Aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Sekarang aku mempunyai namjachingu yang tampan, tinggi, dan pintar. Setelah menemukan sebuah ketulusan dimatanya aku benar-benar yakin ia bisa menjagaku. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya, sepertinya sekarang aku semakin yakin bahwa memang mencintainya. Tuhan kalau memang benar ialah seorang malaikat yang kau kirim untukku, tolong jagalah perasaan ini selalu untuknya. Aku tak akan melepaskannya jika memang itu benar, aku benar-benar mencintainya Tuhan tolong jaga perasaan kami.

"Channie~" ucapku sembari mengelus pelan rambutnya.

Ya saat ini ia sedang kembali tidur, tidur dipangkuanku sembari memejamkan mata.

"Heum?" ucapnya tanpa membuka mata

"Aku ingin ice cream stroberi, juseyo" ujarku memelas

"Bukankah kita selalu kekedai tiap pulang sekolah eoh? Tunggulah sampai waktunya tiba" jawabnya

"Aku maunya sekarang, jebal eoh" pintaku

"Haissh apa kau tidak tahu seberapa panjang antriannya dikantin untuk ice cream?" tolaknya

"Eh, baiklah aku akan membelinya sendiri kalau begitu, kau tunggulah disini" jawabku

"Andwae! Baik-baik akan kubelikan. Kau diam saja disini, jangan kemana-mana" jawabnya

Aku hanya tercengang mendengar keputusannya yang plin plan itu.

*10 menit kemudian

"Kau sedang melamun apa anak kecil" ucapnya yang membuatku tersadar

"Dirimu" ujarku menunduk

"Apa yang kau pikirkan heum?" tanyanya sembari mengelus kepalaku

"Tidak ada. Mana es krimku, aku ingin memakannya!" jawabku mengalihkan perhatian

SRET

Ia menyembunyikan es krimku dipunggungnya. Aku hanya menekuk wajahku kesal.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakannya"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tidak ada tadi!"

"Katakan sekarang atau kubuang es krimmu anak kecil!" ancamnya

"Andwae! Araseo akan kukatakan"

"Good boy"

"Ak-aku hanya takut nantinya kau juga akan bosan denganku" jawabku tak berani menatapnya

Kudengar ia menghela napas berat dan menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Aku bukanlah dia. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Baekkie percayalah. Dan mungkin aku bisa lebih mencintaimu dari sekarang kalau kau selalu memberiku kejutan" ujarnya

Chanyeol pov

"Ak-aku hanya takut nantinya kau juga akan bosan denganku" jawabnya tak berani menatapku

Aku hanya menghela napas berat danberalih menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Aku bukanlah dia. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Baekkie percayalah. Dan mungkin aku bisa lebih mencintaimu dari sekarang kalau kau selalu memberiku kejutan" ujarku dengan smirkku yang mungkin keluar

Ia memiringkan kepalanya imut tanda ia tak mengerti ucapanku.

"Kejutan seperti apa?" tanyanya

"Seperti ini"

Kudekatkan wajahku, merasakan hembusan napasnya yang semula teratur menjadi tak beraturan.

CUP

Kukecup kilat bibir cherrynya dan membuat sang empunya melototkan matanya dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar dipipinya.

"Yak!" bentaknya

"Heum Wae?!" jawabku sembari menjulurkan lidah

"Haissh! Apa yang kau maksud dengan kejutan itu adalah ini?"

"Semacam itulah" jawabku menggaruk tengkuku yang sama sekali tak gatal

GREP

Ia menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangan mungilnya.

CUP

Ia mengecup bibirku lama sembari memejamkan matanya erat. Aku membulatkan mataku tak menyangka kelakuannya. Tentu saja kesempatan ini tak akan kubiarkan begitu saja, kutarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman ini dan sedikit melumat pelan bibir atasnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai membalas dengan melumat lembut bibir bawahku. Aku tersenyum dalam ciuman ini, dan karena semakin lama semakin minimnya pasokan oksigen akhirnya dengan berat hati kulepas ciuman ini dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Gomawo. Saranghae Baekkie~"

"kkk~ nado saranghae Channie~" jawabnya sembari mempererat pelukannya

END

Waah akhirnya selesai :D

Gimana? Gak seru ya :3 RnR juseyooo~ kasih saran buat cerita lainnya nanti

Gak RnR Gak publish lagi :P


End file.
